1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus having a function for quickly changing a transmission frequency, without losing a moving target display function, and a function for removing an unnecessary signal reflected by a static target.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional radar apparatus, transmission pulses are transmitted at regular cycles, and frequency deviation components caused by a moving target are extracted from the received reflection pulse wave signals with respect to each transmission pulse. The position of the moving target is determined on the basis of the frequency deviation components, and the determined position is displayed in a predetermined mode. In this case, the position of the moving target is found by detecting the Doppler frequency on the basis of the transmission frequency. Thus, the frequency of the transmission pulses is constant.
However, if the frequency of transmission pulses is constant, radar radio waves are easily detected. In particular, in modern electronic warfare the radar radio waves are easily jammed. Under these circumstances, there is a strong demand for a radar apparatus capable of quickly changing the transmission frequency, thereby preventing jamming of radio waves.